


Calamity

by dezmari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: "Don’t you remember…?” You come to the realization that no, you don’t remember anything about that day at the bridge.





	Calamity

Somehow you can’t seem to care about much of anything since that fateful night a week ago, since when you first started seeing her. She wouldn’t approach you, she would just watch you from afar with mild interest, but you would see her smile lightly when your eyes met hers. You would stay away because something in the back of your mind told you that you shouldn’t be anywhere near her, perhaps because you were too tainted.

She was part of a bond you had claimed to destroy; a bond you shredded into pieces when you left her unconscious on a bench, a bond you trampled all over when you turned your back to her in Orochimaru’s hideout. A non-existing bond, it was a term she didn’t seem to understand. You wonder then what would it take for her to give up on you and a humorless chuckle escaped your lips as you realized the obvious answer.

You never gave much thought on how she found you when ninja’s from Konoha and everywhere else couldn’t. She was always shocking that way, predicting you as she had for years. At first you found it disconcerting when you found her on your way of leaving the village, and you sometimes wonder how she knew you were planning to leave, even before you did.

You told yourself that’s why it didn’t surprise you as you saw her for the first time sitting on top the branch of a tree her eyes on you as you sharpened your kunais.

You had felt a gaze on you and as you turned around there she was short pink hair and green eyes admiring as you did such a mundane thing as sharpen weapons. You had expected her to get down from the tree and walk your way begging you to come back home, but she didn’t. She sat there for more or less an hour and then when you turned to look at her she was gone.

The nights continued like that, she would always keep her distance but she stayed around and it made you wonder what was the point of it all. The second time you saw her she was taking a walk through the forest making her way to the nearby lake, it was then when you saw her smile at you and you turned away. Then the next night she was already in the lake when you saw her. She sat at the shore her feet dipped in the lake and smiling to the water as if recalling a memory and you couldn’t help but do the same.

You were forced to remember a time when everything was still untainted, you argued with Naruto to flap around the water so the fish would come up and then you’d catch them. You remembered her calling you afterwards to light up the fire and how her lips curved up in smile as she murmured a thank you.

After that you narrowed your eyes at her and ignored her, but she didn’t stop coming. It became somewhat of a habit by the fourth night.

Yet, it wasn’t until the fifth when she finally worked up the courage to approach you and all thoughts about not being near her and being too tainted vanished.

That night neither you nor her talked, there was complete silence and to your surprise it wasn’t uncomfortable. The silence was expected from you who had never been much of a talker and that was something that after so many years hadn’t changed. For her it was something that you found confusing, you remember her being so talkative once.

There was once upon a time where she could talk for hours, where she did nothing but talk to you. She talked about her days, things she liked, she criticized Naruto, she asked you out on dates, and mostly she tried to just form conversation with you. Yet, although you always made her think she was being ignored the truth was she wasn’t, although you would never reply to her you always listened.

But sometimes it was funny how life worked, now that she would sit there quietly without talking you wanted nothing more than to hear her voice. You couldn’t help but wonder how much it had changed since the last time you heard it.

She would spend most of the night looking at you, studying your every movement, your every look. It was almost as if she was looking for something and you didn’t know what. You contemplated the idea of asking her, but didn’t. You were too stubborn to be the first one to break the silence.

When your gaze met hers she didn’t shy away and look the other way as you half expected her to, instead she held your gaze. Her eyes were filled with an emotion you couldn’t even begin to comprehend, but you didn’t give much thought to it and shrugged it off as something unimportant.

The next night was the night when she finally talked to you, it was a voice you would recognize anywhere in the world as Sakura’s. It was as sweet as you remember it being, but you could sense the hesitation in her voice as she said your name.

“Sasuke-kun…” Her voice was soft and so were her eyes as she uttered your name and for a moment you couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that in her eyes you still deserved that honorific attached to your name. Your name on her lips was like a silent prayer you couldn’t quite understand.

You just looked at her emerald eyes your face not betraying anything of what you really felt, but for the way she looked at you it was as if she already knew. Her voice had always calmed you since both you and she were children, her voice had once been enough to even retreat the curse mark.

She didn’t seem to mind that you didn’t reply, that you didn’t say her name with the emotion she said yours. The only form of recognition you gave her was your eyes on hers. She smiled, hesitant and shyly as if afraid you’d get up and walk away from her.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She murmured loud enough for him to hear, her voice filled with sadness and you could tell she was recalling memories as your saw her eyes turn to the ground. You thought for a moment about how weird it was that she said ‘I’ instead of ‘we’. You’d think she would start about how much both she and Naruto missed their teammate, but this time it was just her.

You didn’t tell her that you also missed her because if you were truthful you haven’t really thought that much about her. But does not thinking about someone mean you don’t miss them? If you really didn’t miss her you wouldn’t be sitting there listening to her, but on the other hand if you did miss her you would be back at Konoha.

She didn’t seem to notice your internal conflict caused by her words and her smile widened if just a little. “I thought I would never see you again.” Her voice was barely a whisper and you could hear the immense relief in her voice as she raised her gaze to yours. For a second you thought she would start crying at any moment, but she surprised you when she didn’t.

She would just stare at you, green eyes shining, you couldn’t not look at her. Her lips parted and the three words that escaped her lips filled you with an immeasurable sense of peace you hadn’t felt in years.

“I love you.”

The breath caught in your throat, you couldn’t speak and could only watch her. She inched closer and reached out her hand but held her place changing her mind halfway. This time though you closed the distance swiftly.

“Sakura.”

Just at an arm’s reach away, your eyes were lost in hers and all you wanted to do was to give in and drown in her warmth and in all that love she was so intent on offering you. But it was she who shied away and all of a sudden tears were streaming down her cheeks.

You remained unmoving as she got away from you and without looking back she ran.

.

.

.

Two weeks passed without another sight from her, it made you restless, it terrified you the thought of never seeing her again. Against everything in you telling you not to, you headed for the leaf village hoping to find her.

It was just pure luck that you bumped into Naruto as he was leaving the village along with Kakashi and what you knew to be your replacement. Naruto seemed to be as surprised as he was angry to see you as with the rest of his team.

“What are you doing here?” You thought his questioning was ironic considering he had been trying for years for you to be exactly where you were then.

Without any more circles you spoke, “I’m looking for Sakura.” The words came off as urgent and somewhat needy.

Naruto’s face contorted into anger and his hands balled up into fists he took a step forward when Kakashi held him back by the shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Kakashi was the one to speak, his face calm but his visible eye glared daggers at him.

“Why are you doing this? Sakura’s not here!” Naruto yelled.

“What the hell do you mean?!” As your voice rose in volume with every word it felt like listening to a stranger. “Don’t try to keep her from me, I need to see her. Where is she?!” You didn’t understand your own desperation, you looked at the three individuals in front of you but their expressions of anger don’t change.

“Sasuke, Sakura’s dead.” Naruto finally answered, it took you a moment to process his words and what they meant. “You killed her in Land of Iron.”

“You’re lying.” You muttered, but his expression remained the same. “I saw her, two weeks ago. You’re lying.” You repeat again.

“Sakura is dead. Don’t you remember…?” This time it’s Kakashi who spoke and somehow you could hear the worry in his voice.

“No, I don’t remember.” You come to the realization that you don’t remember anything about that day.

.

.

.

After the reunion you return to the place you first saw her, when you look up at the tree she’s not there. You’ve been trying to remember that day, what happened, but your memory is clouded and all you can remember is seeing her.

All you remember is green eyes that seemed to scream goodbye.

“Sakura!” You call her, repeating her name over and over again, you feel like you’re going crazy and just as you’re about to give up you turn around and there she is. Standing a few feet away.

Her expression looks troubled, she bites her bottom lip and her gaze avoids yours. You take one step towards her and she takes a step back.

“I spoke with Naruto a few hours ago.” You tell her and she remains unmoving so you continue, “He told me you’re not really here.”

Her lips parted and it took her a moment to recover. “You know how silly Naruto can be…” She smiles, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Tell me if it’s true.” You demand, hands balling up into fists at your side. “Tell me if you’re dead, if I killed you that day.”

“Oh, Sasuke-kun…” She takes a few steps toward you until she’s just in front of you. Extending her hand she reaches for your face and although you see her place her hand against your cheek you don’t feel it.

Suddenly there’s flashes of red and crackles of lighting. As you extend your hand to reach for her you realize that it was that same hand that killed her, that made a hole through her chest and left her body lifeless laying on the ground at your feet.

“I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for a long time. Add this to the long list of of fics in where I revisit this scene (land of iron) just to kill someone off.


End file.
